A jointed car wash gravity hose boom is provided. The jointed car wash gravity hose boom has a first frame unit and a second frame unit secured together at a joint and wherein the first frame unit has a lower support beam and an upper support beam wherein the lower support beam extends upward from a securing wall bracket at approximately a ten to forty degree angle with respect to a wall or pole. The second frame unit is jointed to the first frame and extends upward at the same angle as the lower support beam of the first frame unit. A hose supplying air, water, soap, wax, foam, a tire shine fluid or other liquids for washing a car at a self-service car wash is secured to the second frame and extends downward at the distal end of the second frame unit. When the hose is pulled into place by a user, the first frame unit and second frame unit generally extend at the joint and allow the user to move the hose around a car wash bay. When relaxed, the jointed car wash gravity hose boom folds at the joint and automatically moves parallel to a wall by gravity.
Booms used for hoses in car wash bays have been invented in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,272 to Wiebe discloses a double boom arrangement for use in a car wash having a first and a second boom assembly mounted side by side on a respective rotatable coupling so that a horizontal portion of the hose of each boom can rotate about a vertical axis in a generally horizontal plane with the remainder of the hose extending downwardly from the horizontal plane at an outer end of the boom. Each boom has a parking arrangement for moving the boom and the hose to a parked location extending 180 degree away from the other boom. The boom includes a first inner and a second outer boom portion with the inner and outer portions connected by a second swivel coupling parallel to the first and spaced outwardly therefrom. The inner boom portion is mounted on a bracket for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis and constrained by two horizontal springs above the pivot axis. The springs are mounted at opposite ends of a rod bent around the pivot axis where each is compressed as the first boom portion pivots downwardly. The second boom portion uses a spring wire support to provide a second pivot action.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,157 to Titzer discloses a car wash boom system having a low pressure washing brush boom and a high pressure pre-rinsing/rinsing wand boom which are mounted for relative rotation about side-by-side generally vertical axes. The washing brush boom includes first and second opposite end portions and a medial portion there between with a first and second portions being generally parallel to each other and the medial portion being normal thereto. A cam follower is carried by the second end portion of the washing brush boom and rides along a generally circular cam surface whose axis is the vertical axis of rotation of the washing brush boom. The second offset portion of the washing brush boom is mounted for rotation about a generally horizontal axis which is normal to its vertical axis of rotation. A torsion spring normally urges the washing brush boom to an inoperative position in which the first end portion of the washing brush boom lies in a horizontal plane above a horizontal plane of rotation of the pre-rinsing/rinsing wand boom. When in the latter position, the pre-rinsing/rinsing wand boom can rotation freely beyond 360.degree. about its vertical axis absent interference with the washing brush boom, particularly when the latter is in its “parked” position.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,049 to Harris discloses a boom system for dispensing fluids in which two or more boom arms are mounted for rotation on a fixed tubular member. Each boom arm is capable of unlimited angular rotation about the axis of the tubular member and first and second fluids are independently directed to the first and second boom arms, respectively, for discharge thereby.
However, these patents fail to describe a jointed car wash gravity hose boom which is easy to use and efficient as in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a jointed car wash gravity hose boom which utilizes gravity to fold the boom generally in half and automatically stores the boom in a generally parallel manner with respect to a wall of a car wash bay.